


Not yours to keep

by IronMan_from_Sweden



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dark Byakuya, Kidnapping, M/M, Married Renji/Byakuya, Older Ichigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronMan_from_Sweden/pseuds/IronMan_from_Sweden
Summary: Renji's life is a mess. His husband is no longer the man he was, now he is a monster. Then Ichigo comes along to help him but can Ichigo keep Byakuya away or will he lose the red-head for good... /Abuse/Rape/violence/





	1. Prolouge

Don’t own Bleach

What happened to him? Everything was so good, and then something changed. Byakuya began to act strange and before Renji knew it his life was a sea of pain and suffering. 

“You worthless thing!” Byakuya yelled before he grabbed a fist full of the red locks. “Can’t you do anything right?!” Renji received a hard kick to his ribs and was then dragged by his hair towards the bedroom. 

“Please stop” the read-head whispered.   
“What was that? You dare tell me what to do?” 

Byakuya entered the bedroom and slowly began to drag Renji towards the closet.   
“No not again” Renji thought, “Not that place”  
The closet was, to say, Byakuya’s little torturer chamber. There be would beat Renji till he could no longer walk and then lock him up in there for who knew how long. 

“Please save me. Anyone, please” he whispered out into the darkness, while he ice cold grip of his husband locked him to the older man's side, preventing him from escaping even as he slept.


	2. Something wrong?

< Prev 1. Prologue2. Something wrong?3. Can I come?4. I know5. Punish6. Ice cave7. Home8. Good life9. Found you10. Life goes on Next >

 

Chapter 1:

Renji stood in front of the mirror and looked at his new black eye and the rest of the bruises. Byakuya came home really mad about something, the red-head didn't know what, but as always he was the one who got to pay for it.

Renji still remembered the time before the abuse started, when they were just married. Byakuya had been so nice and good to him. He always treated the red-head like a prosily doll. But that was then. After about a year the noble began to come home very angry or drunk, and he took it all out on Renji.

Renji took a quick shower before hurried down stairs to make his husband's breakfast. If breakfast was not on the table when Byakuya came in to the kitchen Renji would earn another beating.

"Good morning Byakuya" Renji said quietly when his husband walked in. Byakuya said nothing, he just stat down at the table and began to eat while he read the paper. Renji slowly stat down at took a bite of his food. Since the abuse started he began to eat less and therefore he had lost quite some weight.

"I have a meeting tonight. Dinner will be on the table when I get home" Byakuya orderd.

"Yes husband"

Renji was no longer the lieutenant of the 6th division, Byakuya had forbid it. So Renji spend his days at the manor that was now his home. He barely saw his friends anymore and everything he did the started asking questions on why he was so small and why he didn't work anymore.

It's not that Renji didn't want to answer but he was to afraid that Byakuya would found out and punish him for it.

"RENJI!"

"Yes husband?" Renji said as he walked down the stairs that evening.

Byakuya grabbed the red locks and slapped Renji hard across the face. What happened at the meeting? He hadn't done anything wrong. Dinner was on the table as asked and the house was spotless.

Byakuya, not letting go of the red hair, walked over to the sofa and roughly pushed Renji down on it. Shortly after, their clothes were gone. Renji shivered, he knew what was about to happened.

Byakuya didn't bother preparing the red-head, and just pushed himself inside the red-head. A pained cry escaped the red-head's lips. Byakuya smirked, pushing even harder. Blood began to run down Renji's thighs but Byakuya didn't slow down. A cold, slender hand reached down and began to pump Renji's member which wasn't even hard yet. Byakuya needed to humiliate the red-head, he needed to break him and claim him.

"You're mine. You know that right?" the noble whispered in Renji's ear as they both came.

"Clean this up. And don't you dare leave any stains on my carpets" Byakuya growled as he dressed himself and walked over to his dinner.


	3. Can I come?

Chapter 2

Byakuya walked around the bed to see the thin and bruised body of his husband. He didn’t really know how this all started. He just found it easier to let all of his anger and frustrations out on the red-head. Renji’s friends were worried about him. But what did they know? Renji was his husband, or maybe more of his wife, so he could do what ever he wanted with the red-head. Byakuya wasn’t worried about the group of concerned friends, but of one person. Ichigo Kurosaki. That boy had been very close with Renji, perhaps he would try to take away his husband if he found out the truth, about the beating and about the abuse.

“It’s nothing to worry about” the noble told him self before he laid down beside Renji on there bed. The red-head twitched a bit when a pale arm was wrapped around his waist, but he didn’t wake up. The noble gently touched the tattooed back that was now covered with bruises and scratches. His art. He would never let the red-head go. Never. As the two laid there a pair of eyes watched them carefully.  
“One day, I will free you”

Morning

When Renji woke up Byakuya had already left for work. He slowly walked over to the bathroom to take a shower. As he undressed himself he saw his bruised body in the mirror. Byakuya had left a really big bruise on his side. It would hurt to move around to much.  
“He was very angry last night” He got into the shower and for once enjoyed it. Most of the time Byakuya would join in and it always ended with Renji sitting bleeding at the floor of the shower. 

When he came down stairs after dressing himself he saw the beautiful invitation that was lying on the table. “Mr. and Mr. Kuchiki are here by invited to attend the annual dinner party at the Shihoin clan.” Renji read out loud. Maybe he would be allowed to go this year. 

Afternoon 

A very tired Byakuya walked through the door. God the other captains could be annoying. As he walked through the house, a smaller house that he had moved to with Renji not so long ago, he saw the invitation. The dinner party. “B..Byakuya?” a small voice asked behind him. He turned around to see Renji peaking in from the living room.  
“C..Could I come to the party this year?” he asked while looking down at the floor.

A slender hand grabbed Renji wrist and twisted it painfully.  
“Please let go” he pleaded.  
“Why? Why would you want to go? Is there someone you want to see?” Byakuya growled.  
“N..no. Just wanna see some friends” Renji cried as the grip of his wrist tightened.  
“You don’t need them. You only need me” the voice brushed against the red-heads ear, making him shiver.  
“Please, just a little while. Just to say hi” he tried. Suddenly he was hardly slapped across the face.  
“Please, please” Renji hoped that he wasn’t earning up for another beating.  
“Alright”  
“Really?”  
“But in return you have to give me some service with that pretty mouth of yours” Byakuya smirked. Slowly Renji go onto he knees and started to undo Byakuya’s pants. The noble grabbed a handful of the red locks and forced his already erected member into Renji’s mouth.  
The red-head almost gagged on it but managed to hide it from his husband. The last time they did this, it all ended with Byakuya taking out his favorite tool for punishment: The Whip. 

“Suck harder” the noble growled. The pale hand made Renji’s head bump down faster and harder on his member. Soon the thrusts became faster and not to long after Byakuya shot his seed deep down Renji’s throat, making him gag.  
“Swallow it” the noble said as he took a firm grip of the red-heads chin. At first Renji shook his head, he hated this taste, but when he felt a hand cover his mouth and nose, he swallowed.  
“Good boy” Byakuya purred in his ear. “Sure, you can come with me this year” Renji looked up with a surprised face. “But if you disobey me, you will regret it for a year”

 

TBC

Hope you liked it. Review if you feel like it ^_^


	4. I know

Chapter 3

”You will wear the grey kimono”  
“Yes husband”  
Renji couldn’t believe that he was allowed to go. He hadn’t been let out of the house since they moved from the manner. A hand grabbed his forearm and dragged him out the door.  
“Lets go” Byakuya growled angrily. Why is he angry?

The Party

“You are allowed to go over to your friends but you are not to get out of my sight” the noble said with a cold voice.  
“Welcome Byakuya! And what do you know? Renji, how good to see you” Yoruichi yelled happily and hugged Renji. The redhead hissed of pain as the bruise on his side. “Did she hurt you?” Urahara asked has he stepped out to greet them.  
“N..no, just a little sore from training” Renji quickly lied. A pleased grin flashed by on Byakuya’s lips. He knew Renji would never disobey and leave him. He had trained the redhead to well. He would never leave like Hisana. She disobeyed him and went on with her searches and because of that, she got so sick, and died. She left him. But the redhead would be with him forever.  
After Renji freed him self from Yoruichi, he followed Byakuya to the great dining room. He saw his friends standing by one of the wall talking. Carefully he asked Byakuya; “Can go to my friends now?”  
“Yes” he answered coldly. 

“Renji” they all called and hugged him tightly. “We haven’t seen you in like forever” Shuhei said and pounded the redhead in the back. “It’s really good to see you” Momo said with a big smile.  
“Man you’ve gotten thin” Rangiku shouted. “Have you been eating?”  
“Yeah I have” Renji said and rolled his eyes. He didn’t want them to worry about him. He didn’t want them to know that since the abuse began he hadn’t been able to eat so much because Byakuya would decide that he didn’t “need” it.  
“It’s good to see you Renji” a voice said behind him. He turned around to find himself face to face with his best friend: Ichigo. “Long time no seen” 

The rest of the evening passed on nicely. Renji had a really good time. It had been so long since he had spent some time with his friends. They laughed, joked, talked and all that they used to do. Man, he had missed this. 

After a while Renji started to notice that Ichigo looked an awful lot at him. But that wasn’t the thing that bordered him. It was the little smirk on his lips and the glint of something darker in his eyes. It kind of scared the redhead. Did Ichigo change or something?

All he knew was that sooner or later he would have to take to Ichigo alone, and that thought kind of scared him at this point. What would he say? What would Ichigo ask? He couldn’t tell him about what was going on and really was is that bad? “Well, yes it is. Come on Renji, he is really hurting you” Zabimaru said in his mind. For once he was allowed to carry his zanpakuto. Byakuya usually placed Zabimaru in the sword stand, which sealed of the sword’s reiatsu, in the living room, yet he was not supposed to use him anymore, according to Byakuya. “It is the husband’s job to put the food on the table, and for us, that person is me.” He had said the first time he asked. He still didn’t understand why he couldn’t even talk to jis zanpakuto. 

“No his not” Renji told this zanpakuto. “He’s just a little… tempered. T…that’s all”  
“Why do you keep defending him?” the snake hissed.  
“Why do you hate him so much?”  
“He separated us from our master and he keeps hurting him” the dark voice of the baboon said. Renji felt a sting in his heart. That was how they saw it? Was that really what happen? 

Of course the redhead knew, since he was busy trying to avoid Byakuya’s well-hid temper.  
“It’s still good to talking to you again” Renji said before he way brought out of his inner conversation by a hand on his shoulder.  
He looked up to see a pair of chocolate eyes looking down at him.  
“Can we talk Renji?” the orange haired teen asked.  
“Sure. What do you want to talk about?” Renji answered.  
“I’m worried about you” he said with a deep voice.  
“Why?”

Ichigo stepped closer. “I know what he does to you”  
“W..what do you mean?” Renji stuttered. What would Byakuya do if he found out this? He didn’t want Ichigo to get hurt.  
“This” the orange haired teen said and gently touched his side. “Don’t you dare tell me you fell or something”  
Renji didn’t know how to response. He just stood there with his eyes on the floor which was a very bad choice since this made him miss Byakuya’s very, very angry eyes, eyeing them from across the room.

“It’s…. not a big deal” the redhead finally said. Ichigo’s eyes widened in chock. Was this the same loud mouthed, hotheaded man he knew?  
“Are you kidding me? He’s beating you!”  
“Can we talk somewhere more privet about this please?” Renji said as he dragged Ichigo woth him to a smaller guest room.  
“Does he hurt you all the time?”  
“Stop it Ichigo. Just let it go”  
“How can I? He’ suppose to be you husband!” Ichigo shouted.  
“Well he is” Renji said nervously. “He just has a temper”

Suddenly a fist collided with the wall on both sides of Renji’s head. “Cut it out! Tell me the truth of how you got that bruise”  
“How did you know about it?” Renji asked quietly. He hadn’t told anyone about it. Had Ichigo been spying on him?  
“I saw Yoruichi hug you.”  
“That doesn’t explain how you knew” he said quietly. He didn’t want to look the teen in the eyes. He didn’t want Ichigo to know what Byakuya did to him. Suddenly he felt a hand on his chin which forced him to look up.  
Before he knew it, Ichigo pressed his lips over Renji’s. The redhead just froze. What should he do? What could he do?  
He raised a hand to break the kiss, but Ichigo caught it and held it in place.  
After a while they broke free from each other.  
“I love you Renji”

“What is going on hear?” a dark voice said behind them. 

TBC


	5. Punish

Chapter 4

“B..Byakuya”  
A cold hand forcefully grabbed a fist full of red locks and pulled him away from the teen.  
“Renji!” Ichigo shouted as he tried to reach the redhead but Byakuya gave him a painful kick in his stomach. “No please stop” Renji cried as he tried to break free from Byakuya’s hand.  
“SHUT UP” Both Renji and Ichigo fell quiet at this harsh tone. No one except for Renji had ever heard this tone.  
“Did your parents never teach you that you shouldn’t take what isn’t yours?”  
“Come to think of it, I don’t think they did” the teen said bravely. He wasn’t going to let this man take his love away. He saw the pain his redhead was in. He wanted to save him, to take him, to make Renji his. There was just one little thing stopping him, the fact that Renji was married to this cold man.

“You will pay for this when we get home” the noble hissed in the scared redhead’s ear while dragging him out the door, leaving a very angry Ichigo behind.  
Before the two men entered the crowded area again, Byakuya let go of Renji’s hair and instead grabbed on to his wrist painfully. “Byakuya! You two are already leaving?” Urahara said with a disappointed face. “Yeah, sorry. Got to get up early tomorrow and beside Renji was starting to feel a little sick” the noble answered and tightened his grip.  
“Really? Are you alright Renji?” the blond man asked.  
“Yeah, just feeling a little under the weather” Renji didn’t want to lie. He really just wanted to scream, to let them know what a terrible man Byakuya really was, to let Ichigo know that he wanted him to save him. 

“You worthless piece of cheating shit!”  
“I didn’t..” he started but was slapped across the face.  
“When we get home you’re gonna wish you were died”  
“I already do” he thought as he was dragged but his now numb wrist towards their house.

As soon as they were inside, Byakuya slapped Renji so hard that he fell. Once on the ground he began to kick his husband. In vain Renji tried to cover his head with his arms but Byakuya stomped hard on his hands.  
“What do you think you were doing kissing that brat?!” the noble yelled as he continued to kick the redhead.  
“Please, please I’m sorry, I’m sorry” Renji tried. Maybe his husband would come to his censes, but he didn’t really believe it.  
“You cheating bitch!”  
“We didn’t do anything else”  
“Else! ELSE! Oh I’ll show you” Byakuya grabbed Renji’s foot and dragged him up the stairs, causing the redhead to hit his head on the steps, into their bedroom and pushed him on to the bed. 

How dared that brat kiss Renji? And from what Byakuya saw, Renji didn’t seem to mind the teen’s attempt to take him away. No way in hell would he let Renji slip away from him. He would make sure that Renji never left him, if it was the last thing he did.  
After he removed the redhead’s clothes he used his scarf to tie Renji’s hands to the headboard of the bed before he stood up and walked over to the drawer. The redhead’s eyes widened. He knew what was in that drawer. It stood right next to the wardrobe door, were Renji had been locked up so many times that he had lost count. 

Soon the noble returned with the dark red leather whip in his hands. “No please no” Renji whispered but it was no use. A sharp sting of pain shot through his body as Byakuya strikes his back. The noble kept this up for 20 minutes before he spoke again.  
“Who do you belong to Renji?” he whispered in the bleeding man’s ear. This made Renji shiver. He knew that he had to say, but did he want to say it?

A slash from the whip made him whimper as he quietly said the name he had come to hate “Y-you Byakuya”  
“Can’t hear you” he said he turned the redhead over and positioned himself at Renji’s entries. “Byakuya” the redhead cried out as Byakuya thrusted in to him as hard as he could.  
“That’s a good boy” the noble said while he ran is hand over the now bleeding back. Oh, how he loved seeing his husband this way, beneath him, shivering at his mercy, where he knew that Byakuya was the one in charge. When he first fell for the redhead, the strong-minded side of Renji was the part he found most attractive, but with time he discovered that toping this impressive man was far more satisfying. 

Byakuya kept up a good speed and with every thrust, Renji felt something drip down his thighs. By now he was pretty sure it was blood. A few pleaded cries escaped his sore throat as Byakuya started moving faster and thrusting harder. Soon he realized that he also was hard and near his breaking point. How he disgusted himself sometimes. He didn’t want this, yet his body responded really strongly towards the noble.  
“Just look what a slut you are” Byakuya chuckled. He let one of his hands travel down the wounded body until he found the redheads hard and leaking member. His long, cold fingers slowly closed around if and started pumping. It pleased the noble to see mate tremble beneath him at his very touch. 

Soon Byakuya picked up the paste. He pushed harder and harder until he head a muffed moan. Ah, did he find a sweet spot? He pushed two of his fingers inside Renji’s mouth causing him to release an unwanted moan. This made the noble laugh in his mind. He knew he was responsible for breaking the fighting spirit of the redhead, and man, was he satisfied with it.  
Not long after he released his seed deep inside Renji who came at the same time in the noble’s hand. Byakuya slowly pulled out and untied the redhead’s hands. With a cruel grin on his lips, the noble positioned himself next to the shivering man and forced him to snuggle with him, knowing that Renji was now too weak to protest. 

“You know you belong to me Renji. It’s the only right thing. And I don’t want you near that human brat again.”  
Renji didn’t answer. He just laid there, trapped by Byakuya, in a slumber, slowly drifting of into the darkness of sleep.  
Byakuya laid awake, watching the beauty next to him. What a masterpiece the man really was. Still he couldn’t get the picture of Renji and Ichigo kissing out of his mind. How dared he? From now on, he wouldn’t allow that brat to come near the redhead ever again.  
He would personally make sure of that. And so, he fell asleep.

TBC

Hope you liked it ^_^


	6. Ice cave

Chapter 5

The next morning Renji woke up sorer that he had ever been. This was by far the worst punishment he had ever been put through.

A slight chill ran sown his spine as he felt a pair of lips pressed against his neck. He had forgotten that Byakuya was of work today, and at this moment, that thought really scared him. Would he have to go through the events of last night again?

"Good morning my love" a husky voice said in his ear. He didn't dare to move.

"What? You're not going to greet your husband in the morning like a good mate?" a cold hand was placed on Renji's throat and turned him over onto his back. A hand tightened its grip slightly, but it was enough to make it hard for the redhead to breath.

"G-g-good m-morning Byakuya" Renji breathed. The grip loosened, and Renji felt the hand travel down his bare chest.

"Today I'm going to spend a day with you, love" He didn't like the way "love" ringed in his ears. It was like the noble was mocking him. He made an effort to stand up but was pulled back down again. He didn't dare to try again.

"Stay"

"M-may I please go to the bathroom?" the redhead asked after nearly an hour in bed.

"Why?"

"T-t-o shower" Renji was feeling really sticky since last night and he was pretty sure that his back needed tending.

"I suppose that you could" the noble said. Hope was rising within the redhead, maybe Byakuya had forgotten about that kiss, maybe he would give him some space to heal.

But of course not, just as he entered the shower he felt a hand on his hip. As the water poured down on them, cold hands made there way over the tattooed body. Renji kept still, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't refuse his husband, he knew that, no one had ever shown such affection to him, yet when Ichigo kissed him, he didn't feel the same as when Byakuya did. Not event before the marriage when the noble still treated him as a person rather then a burden or a punch bag.

He had hoped that the shower would make him feel a little better, but it didn't. The noble decided that they were gonna have another round and since Renji hadn't healed, it hurt like a bitch. Byakuya reopened several of his back wounds.

When finished the noble simply exited the shower, turned off the water and threw a towel on the bleeding redhead while saying; "Clean yourself and the rest of the bathroom up. I want breakfast served in 30 minutes sharp and you will accompany me the whole day as the good and loyal husband that you are. Is that clear?"

Renji nodded before getting just as Byakuya leaved the bathroom. He finished as fast as he could, because he knew what would happen if he disobeyed his husband.

At one time he'd tried to kill himself but Byakuya had caught him. Man he had been angry with the redhead. He had grabbed the red hair and dragged him to the closet were he had locked up Renji for nearly a weak. Once the redhead was allowed to come out he was faced with a month of different punishments that he still was trying to forget.

As soon as he was dressed, in a dark blue kimono, he started on their breakfast. He cut the fruit and put it on the table along with some rice and bread. He had just put down two cups of tee when the noble entered. But instead of sitting down, he walked over to Renji and wrapped his arms around his slim waist and purred into the redheads ear; "Good boy"

It was a quiet meal. When finished Renji quickly cleaned up and walked into the living room to find something to do that didn't include Byakuya. But the noble had other plans in mind.

"I believe that I told you that we were going to spend the whole day together" he whispered into the redhead's ear. Renji swallowed before he answered; "Y-yes husband you did. What do you suggest we do?"

With that Byakuya sat down on the cough and pushed Renji down to his knees. A firm hand in the red hair forced the younger man's face in between the noble's thighs at the same time as he took out his erected member. "You know what to do"

"Rader not" Renji thought before he started to lick the top. The noble didn't make a sound nut he closed his eyes and leaned back into his seat as Renji took his entire member in his mouth. As he ran his tongue up and down the member he felt that the hand in his hair started to move his head faster and faster.

Not to long after the noble came with a small moan and filled up all of the younger man's mouth, making him gag. A hand was quickly placed over his mouth, preventing him from spiting it out.

"Swallow all of it" Byakuya ordered with one of his hands still tangled in the red hair. He did as he was told and felt a like a hole was forming in his stomach. He didn't know what to think or do. He knew that he was suppose to stay with this man until he died, which might come sooner then expected at this rate of abuse.

Suddenly a hellbutterfly appeared in front of the noble. "It looks like the elders are having a clan meeting. I'll be back after dark. You are not to leave this house" and he walked out, leaving Renji to himself. Or so did he thought. He sighed in relief and got up, walked up to the bedroom and opened a small box hidden beneath a board in the floor. He sat down on the bad and opened it. Inside were a few pictures. There were Byakuya's and his wedding photo, this was his only reminder of the kind man he once knew. There were also some photos of his friends, have a good time. "God I miss spending time with them" he thought.

Last time he had seen his friends (except at the dinner party) was when he sneaked out when Byakuya was at a mission. They had been very happy to see him and they had a lot of fun, until Renji got home to find a very angry husband. He hadn't been able to walk for two days. He hadn't dared to sneak out again since then.

Suddenly a small noise made the redhead look up. Was Byakuya back already? No, he couldn't be. He slowly got up and started moving towards the stairs.

"Hello Renji" a husky voice said behind the redhead before a hand with a cloth was placed over his nose and mouth, forcing him into the darkness.

Afternoon

Byakuya returned home after the meeting. It hadn't been very entertaining, just some stuff about his cousin's new wife or something. Now he just wanted to come home to a nice and obedient husband that would help him relax.

But when he walked through the door there was no redhead, not even a single some was heard from the house. Was he sleeping? Maybe hiding again… But no matter where he looked, his husband was no where to be found.

The anger was starting to rise in the noble's chest. Had the redhead sneaked out again? No he wouldn't have. No after he "returned" the younger man. Sitting down in the sofa he suddenly saw a small note on the table. Just a few words were written, but they were enough to make him blood boil.

'With me, he will no longer suffer. Let him go and live alone in your ice cave.' 

TBC


	7. Home

Chapter 6

His head was groggy. What happened really? The last thing he remembered was that husky, yet familiar, voice. He was laying on something soft, a bed? He slowly opened his eyes to view the room. Soon he realized were he was. Why the hell was he in Ichigo’s bedroom?   
“Ah, I see that you’re awake” the orange haired teen said as he walked in. He sat down at the end of the bed as Renji sat up.  
“What am I doing here?” he asked groggy. Then he remembered the cloth over his mouth.  
“Did you drug me?” This was making Renji very mad. Ichigo ran his hand through his bright hair while he was starting to look a bit nerves.   
“Hehe yeah, about that, yes I did but it was the only way to get you to come with me, the only way for me to save you from him” the teen said suddenly serious.  
“Who?” the redhead asked but he already knew the answer.  
“Byakuya”

Renji didn’t look Ichigo in the eyes, he couldn’t. What was he suppose to think? Should he be happy that the teen had saved him from his cruel husband or should he be angry for being kidnapped?   
“What some water?” the teen asked and gave him a glass. The redhead took the glass with a shaky hand.  
“You probably think this is crazy, but you must understand that I only did this to protect you” Ichigo said whit a serious look and his face.   
“What do you mean protect? I’m not a helpless puppy”  
“Renji, I know what he does to you and I can’t see you suffering” How had did Ichigo find out? He hadn’t told anyone.   
“It’s not right. I mean, he is suppose to love you, and this” the teen said as the firmly grabbed onto Renji’s kimono tugged to revile a very badly bruised shoulder; “does not look like something your husband should do to you” Renji didn’t said anything, what could he really say? He knew that Ichigo was telling the truth, yet no one had every shown him love the way Byakuya did, well at least in the beginning. 

Suddenly a hand on his cheek brought him out of his thoughts. “I want you to stay here, with me. Renji, leave Byakuya.” Renji opened his mouth to say something like I can’t or are you crazy? but the words just wouldn’t come out. Then he started to remember the feeling their kiss had awoken. It had felt so nice, warm, soft and just right. Maybe he could stay here, away from the cold noble that only saw him as a mere pet for his own pleasure.  
“You don’t have to give me an answer now, just know that you’re safe here and you are welcome to stay if you want to. I have prepared the guest room for you. It’s the third door to the left. Now, I’m just going downstairs to get us some food, you come down when you feel like it”   
Ichigo didn’t want to freak the redhead out. It must have been pretty confusing to have been taken away without even an explanation. But what was he suppose to do? He loved the hotheaded man from the bottom of his heart and he couldn’t just stand by and see him live in suffer at the hands of his so called “husband”

He had really hoped that the kiss would have made Renji realize that the teen had some very strong feelings for him. But that didn’t really matter right now. Now he needed to keep the redhead safe. About 15 minutes later Ichigo peaked into the guest room to see Renji sitting at the end of the bed, looking out the window. “Here’s you food” the teen said as he sat down a tray next to them. “Thanks” They sat in silence while Renji ate his food. “Aren’t you gonna eat?” Ichigo jumped out of his thoughts and quickly answered “N..no I ate while you were sleeping” it was still a little bit tensed between the two, but Ichigo hoped that would change in time.

“Aren’t I a bother to your family if I stay here?” the question made a little spark of hope to light inside Ichigo’s chest. Maybe he really did want to stay.  
“No my sister’s are at my grandparents with my dad for their summer break” the orange haired teen took a break before asking his next question. “Do you want to stay here Renji?”   
Renji slowly put his plate down and looked out the window again and with a small voice he said “Can’t” 

Ichigo had been expecting the redhead to start yelling at him that it was crazy or that he obviously didn’t want to stay since he was married. But this kind of sad and helpless responds, he just didn’t know how to handle. “What to you mean can’t?”  
Renji swallowed and looked Ichigo right in the eyes with red orbs filled with hurt and sorrow.  
“People get hurt when Byakuya doesn’t get what he wants. Don’t want to you to get hurt” the last bit was more like a whisper but the teen heard it clearly.   
A carefully took the other’s hand, “Renji… I love you. I always have and I don’t expect you to feel the same way about me but I just thought you should know” He awaited some sort of respond but the other just looked down into his lap. He knew that he wanted to stay here, he felt so loved and safe here. But he was well a wear of what his husband was capable of.

Suddenly Ichigo’s phone started buzzing and he quickly answered. “Hello? Ah yes. No, he didn’t. Hm, as soon a possible would be best.” And he hung up. “How is that” Renji asked with a raised eyebrow. “Urahara” The redhead looked at him with a surprised look.   
“Okay please don’t be mad but I kind of told him about the whole Byakuya thing and that I would go and get you, so he offered to set up a barrier that would to keep that jerk out”   
Renji was quite surprised that the former captain had offered his help. Yet he couldn’t help but to feel a small lump in his stomach now that he knew another person could be in danger.  
“W…well like I said, I can’t stay here. I need to go home” the redhead said and stood up but before the reached the door Ichigo said; “You mean go back to that prison” 

Renji stopped. He felt a pair of warm and strong arms around his torso. He wanted to stay in those arms forever, but could he really be that selfish? Suddenly he felt Ichigo’s hands move up and down his upper arms in a very calming way. “Even if I stay, I would only be in the way of your family when they come home” the redhead whispered.  
“No you won’t. I have been looking for an apartment of my own for a while and I want you to move in with me” This was a lot of information to take in. It was all moving a little to fast. First he had confessed his love and now he asked him to move in with him. He lifted his hands to move Ichigo’s arms but he couldn’t, he felt too safe. So he just stood there and slightly leaned into the teen’s touch.

“Okay” the redhead whispered, making Ichigo to beam like the sun while hugging him close.   
“That’s great Renji! Wait here, I have to make a call” and so Ichigo ran out the room, leaving the redheads alone with his thoughts. Was his time with Byakuya really over?   
“Hey Dad, I was thinking and I’m gonna take that apartment that we looked at. Hm, yes, of course. Great! And I can go there to day? Awesome! Thanks dad.”  
Ichigo came back with a big smile on his face and the phone in his hand.  
“Well, we can move in when ever we feel like it” Renji couldn’t help but smile. He suddenly felt a hand in his, looking up in chocolate orbs. “Wanna go and check out our new home?” the grinning teen asked. Renji looked down but nodded.   
He was suddenly spinning through the air. Ichigo had lifted him up and was now spinning around. “Renji! You have no idée how happy you are making me” the teen laughed. “Okay, okay, can you please put me down? I’m starting to feel sick” the redhead said while holding on tightly to Ichigo’s shoulders. 

The phone beeped and Ichigo’s face lit up even move, if that was possible. Quickly he sat down Renji and ran out the room. He came back just a moment later and carefully tied a blindfold around the redhead’s eyes. It was making Renji uncomfortable, since sometimes this method was used by Byakuya in his punishing games. He tightened his grip on the orange haired teen’s hand, which didn’t go unnoticed. “It okay, you know. I’m not him, I would never hurt you” it was only a whisper but the other heard it clearly.   
He felt that he was now leaded out of the house and into a car. He sat rather tensed the whole car ride. After quite some time he finally heard Ichigo say; “We’re here” Slowly he was lead up some stair. The blindfold was removed to revile an amazing apartment with a wonderful view. “Welcome home, my love”


	8. Good life

Chapter 7

It had been a little over week since Ichigo had asked Renji to move in with him in “their” new apartment. Ichigo’s dad had been stopping by with all kind of stuff for the new home, like a whole box with sex toys, which Ichigo had attacked his father with while he walked down the stairs. Almost all furniture was in place, most of them were newly bought by Ichigo, which Renji thought was a waist of money. He didn’t see what was wrong with the teens old things. Well the bed had been a bit small for 2 persons but other then that it was fine. This was an odd feeling for the redhead. In over a week he hadn’t been yelled at, beaten or raped, for the first time in a very log while he felt like he was safe and that he could be happy.  
Still, he was worried that his “husband” would come and hurt all the people that had helped them, and he didn’t know what the noble would do to Ichigo. 

Renji was currently packing up some boxes in the kitchen. Ichigo had practically moved out when he had taken Renji from Byakuya. The redhead had a feeling that the teen knew that he would say yes. He chuckled a little at the thought. Just as he put the last plate in the cabin, Ichigo came running into the kitchen and scooped up the other man in his arms.   
“Hello there, love. We have now finally and completely moved in” Renji smiled and kissed Ichigo on the cheek, making him blush. 

“Well then, shouldn’t we break in the new bed?” he whispered in the orange hair’s ear. Without warning crashed Ichigo his lips on Renji’s, setting him down on the counter and starting to trail his tongue down the tattooed neck. The redhead couldn’t help but moan. But just as Ichigo pushed Renji’s shirt off, he stopped. “Man Renji. Just how thin have you become?” he was right of course. When he was a lieutenant, he was always fit and well trained, but when Byakuya had forbidden him from working, and refused him food as punishments, he lost almost half his previous weight. 

“Well we’ll have to fix that later. But now” he said and lifted the other so that Renji’s legs were wrapped around him; “I have another problem that needs to be taking care of” and so they entered their new bedroom. Renji was gently placed on the king sized bed. This was quite new to the redhead. All his sexual experiences were those of his time with Byakuya.   
And it always ended up with him being raped and beaten. So naturally, his body tensed up. 

Ichigo gasped as he removed all of their clothes, now he saw the full extent to Byakuya’s abuse of the redhead. Renji’s entire body was covered with marks, scars and bruises. Ichigo’s eyes was now filled with sorrow as he placed his head on the redhead’s shoulder and whispered; “I’m sorry my love” Renji’s eyes widened. Why did he say he was sorry? He didn’t have anything to do with this. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you from him” Renji’s heart skipped a beat. He couldn’t believe what Ichigo was saying. He slowly lifted his hands so that they rested on the other’s shoulders, pushing him up to face him and then pulling him closer and gave him a passionate kiss. The other’s hand continued to rave the tattooed body but he hesitated when he reached his underwear. “It’s okay as long as it you” the redhead panted out between the kisses. Ichigo trailed his fingers down Renji’s thigh and down to his ass. 

Renji yelped as Ichigo slipped in a finger to prepare his lover. He soon pulled out his fingers and positioned himself as Renji’s entries. ”You’re sure it’ll be okay? I won’t hurt you?” “I told you it’s okay as long as it is you” the redhead said and looked up at the other’s face with blushed cheeks and lustful eyes. This almost made Ichigo lose it. He pushed in, carefully not to hurt the tattooed man. “M-move” Renji moaned and Ichigo happily did.   
Ichigo gently lifted the redhead’s leg and draped them over his shoulder, making it possible for him to thrust deeper into the other. He wrapped his slender fingers around the redhead’s hard member and began to pump it as his thrusts became faster. With ever thrust, Renji moaned his name. “This is even more amazing then I’d imagined. He is so beautiful” Ichigo though as he felt his climax drawing close.

“I-ichigo, I’m g-gonna come” the redhead moaned underneath him. “Together now Renji” Ichigo breathed out. With just a few more thrusts both men came while screaming out each other’s names. Ichigo collapsed on top of Renji, earning a pained moan. He quickly rolled of him and pulled the other close to his chest while breathing out a small “sorry”. The redhead just shook his head and snuggled closer to the warm chest of his lover. It still felt a little ode for Renji saying it, yet he didn’t mind it.

“Isn’t this nice” the orange haired said as he ran his fingers through the red lock of the sleepy man next to him. “Mmm” was the only response he got before Renji had fallen asleep. The teen, well he was actually in his last semester of collage now and had a job set up for him when he graduated, couldn’t believe how beautiful the redhead really was, he looked so peaceful and calm in his sleep. He couldn’t believe how much pain this man had to go through at the hands of that stick up noble. How he hated that man for what he had done. He continued to cuddle with the sleeping man but he soon fell into sleep with the redhead in his arms.

Morning

When Renji woke up, he was quite confused. At first he didn’t know where he was. He heard a sound from the hallway. Had Byakuya found him? He was just about to panic when Ichigo came running in, quickly wrapping his arms around the redhead, mumbling into his ear; “It’s alright. It’s just me. Still having nightmares?” the other man nodded and buried his face in the orange haired man’s chest. Almost every night since Ichigo had saved him had Renji had terrible nightmares about his time with Byakuya, but luckily for him had he Ichigo there to help him through it all. 

“Want some breakfast?” the redhead nodded. “Can we have it in bed please?” he asked with a sleepy voice. The young man smile and nodded as he walked out of the room, returning a few minutes later with a big tray in his hands. They sat there for about an hour before Renji asked of Ichigo didn’t need to go to school but he said that he was free today. Soon he had his final exams so; soon could they have a lot more time together. They spent the rest of the day, settling in and putting the final touches to their new home. But most of the time did Ichigo end up starring at the redhead instead of helping out or studying. Renji wanted Ichigo to graduate from collage with good grades and he didn’t want to be in his way or keep him from studying, so he tried to keep himself busy with other thing. 

Now that he had some actual spare time had he discovered that he was quite good at playing the guitar. Much of his time was now spent sitting in the living room and playing. According to Ichigo did he have a talent. He also picked up painting. It had been one of his biggest interests, before he married Byakuya. He had to stop then because the noble said that it was a waist of time and money. But Ichigo didn’t mind buying the materials he needed. “I’m really glad that Ichigo came and saved me. I didn’t expect to feel so strongly about him, but I really do love him” the redhead thought as he cooked dinner for the two. Life was good and he hoped that it could stay that way.He placed the plates on the dining table and the two lovers began to eat. Little did they know that some one was watching them, with cold, angry, evil eyes.   
“Found you”

TBC

Hoped you liked it. Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.


	9. Found you

Chapter 8

“Good luck today” Renji said with a smile on his lips. Today Ichigo would take his final exam and next week he would graduate. “Thank love. See you later” the other man said and closed the door. The redhead was convinced that his “boyfriend” would do great. He was planning on surprise him with a nice dinner when he got home. After all, they would need to celebrate.  
As he thought out just what dishes he would make, he thought he saw something in the window. But he shook the thought away and walked into the kitchen. The noise that he made as he started to prepare the food stopped him from hearing the door open. Nor did he hear the soft footsteps behind him.   
“Well, you’re hard to find” a cold voice said. Renji blood ran cold and a shiver went down his spin. It couldn’t be, it just couldn’t. He slowly turned around just to face his “husband”, standing in the door way with a wicked smile. “I tried to search the brat’s house, but for some reason couldn’t’ I get close. So I stayed there and waited for you to come out. But you never came. But then I heard his dad talk about him moving. So I figured that you had to be with him. And I was right” the noble said while he walked closer to the redhead. Renji didn’t move. He was frozen with fear. 

Byakuya continued to approach until he was close enough to place a hand on the redhead’s cheek. “I’ve come to take you home, husband” and with that, Renji was slapped across the face so hard that he fell to the floor. He tried to back away but Byakuya took a firm grip onto the red locks. He lifted the younger man close to his face and whispered; “I’m going to make sure that nobody finds you ever again” and with a quick blow to the back of Renji’s neck, made him fall into darkness. 

5 hours later

“Renji! I passed! I get to graduate!” Ichigo shouted as he ran through the door, waving a piece of paper. “Renji?” he ran around the apartment, now he was getting worried. As he walked into the kitchen, he froze. The Kitchen was a mess, like someone had run out in a hurry, or had fought. He quickly picked up his phone and dialed the first number. “Hat-and-Clogs, can you trace if somebody from the soul society has been in our apartment?”   
“Well of course my boy” the man in the other end answered. “Hurry please” and so the young man hung up. He had a pretty good guess who had taken his lover but he needed to be sure.

15 minutes later had the shop owner arrived with his little group. They worked fast. Urahara turned to face Ichigo with a worried face. “It’s not a 100 % positive but I could bet my soul it’s him. He must have found Renji” Ichigo felt totally cold inside. He slowly sat down on the sofa with his face in his hands. “No, no, no, no, no!” he screamed. He promised to keep him safe, and he let him down. How could he? “I have to get him back” and so he stormed out the door.

“Ichigo!” Urahara yelled and grabbed the man’s arm, making him turn around. “Be very careful. Byakuya is not the kind of man that you play with. He has a reputation and a status and you don’t. If it comes down to your word ageist his, you will lose.” Ichigo looked at him with wide eyes, filled with hurt. He didn’t say anything, just nodded and together the two men walked out of the apartment. 

With Renji

When Renji opened his eye he saw that he was in a dark room. He was lying on a cold stone floor and his hands were tied together in front of him by a pair of cuffs and a thick chain. He was only wearing a plain pair of pants. He was about to panic when he heard a door opened. He turned around and saw Byakuya walk down a pair of stairs before kneeling down in front of him and took a firm hold of his red locks. “I see that you awake. You really thought you could run away from me? Well, sweetie, now you will stay here forever” Byakuya then crushed down on Renji’s lips, forcing his tongue into his mouth. 

As Renji tried to push away Byakuya with his hands, the noble pulled the chain and hooked it to a large hook above his head. This gave him access to the redhead’s entire body. He moved his hands over the tattooed body and soon reached the pants. Renji tried to protest but he was just slapped in the face. The pants were tossed aside and Byakuya moved even closer, forcing the redhead to sit in his lap, legs on either side of his. He began to pump his husband’s member soon making it hard. The noble chuckled, “See there, my husband, you can’t resist me. Your body knows that you belong to me.” Renji felt disgusted with himself. A yelp escaped as he felt a finger slip inside him. Two more soon followed quite roughly.

“Please s-stop” he tried but it didn’t help. Byakuya returned the pleading with a sharp bite to the redhead’s collarbone, drawing some blood. He lifted the other slightly and forced him down on his erection and ride him, making Renji gasp and cry out in pain. Hearing the redhead scream only turned Byakuya on even more. Tears began to fall down Renji’s cheeks as he felt blood run down from in entries. With every thrust, Byakuya’s fingernail dug deeper and deeper into the redhead’s thighs. Renji soon felt his back hit the wall which made it easier for the noble to thrust even harder into his bleeding ass.

“N-no more, please” Renji whispered through the tears. He was slapped across the face, making his head hit the wall, causing him to see stars.   
“You don’t have any right to deny me. I am your husband and you will obey me. You understand?” Byakuya hissed with a voice that dripped with anger and venom. He bit his nipple so hard that it began to run blood down his chest. Since he was pinned to the wall with his hands bound above his head there was nothing he could do. He was helpless and he hated it. Why did this have to happen again? Just this morning he was living with Ichigo who treated him nicely and never lifted a finger against him and now he was back with the ice king. 

Byakuya’s thrusts began to become faster and harder. He licked the redhead’s ear as the redhead came in his hand. “See, you did miss me” the noble laughed. He continued to thrust and a few minute later he too came deep within his husband, digging his nails into the other’s hips. “Well, that was fun” he said and stood up, dressing himself. He let down the redhead’s hands but kept them bound. Renji collapsed onto the floor exhausted. Just before falling into darkness he felt a cold hand on his cheek and heard the same cold voice in his ear; “Welcome home love” and with that he was out.

The next morning he woke up when the sunshine hit his face. He sound that he was no longer lying on the floor but in a simple futon. His hands were no longer bound together but as e sat up he felt something cold on his ankle. A chain was attached to it. The redhead tried to see where the other end was and found that he was now chained to the wall by a long chain. He looked around the room and found that there was a small window near the ceiling. So he was probably in a basement. There was a door in the other end of the room and then the stairs Byakuya came down from last night. It wasn’t long before it opened and the person in question came walking down. 

“Good morning” he said happily. When Renji didn’t answer he received a hard slap across the face. “Did that brat make you lose all you manner? Aren’t you suppose to great you lover when he comes into the room?” the noble said as he kneeled down in front of the other. Renji moved away but was dragged back by the chain attached to his ankle. “I should probably explain where we are right now, love. You see, before I went to get you back I decided that I would have to keep you away from the world from now on. So that no one can take you away ever again. So I rebuild the basement of our house.” Renji’s eyes widened. They were at their house? And Byakuya was planning on keeping him captive down here forever? 

“So this will be your new home. Well at least until I can be sure that you will never run away ever again. The door over there leads to a bathroom, might be good to know. This chain in long enough for you to move around down here but you won’t be able to get up the stairs. There are a multiple number of hooks around the room which I can attach the chain to, making it shorter but if you’re a good boy who does what he is told, I will keep it lose and giving you some freedom” Byakuya said as he lifted the redhead’s chin to meet his eyes.  
“You’ll stay with me until you die, my love”

TBC


	10. Life goes on

Chapter 9

Days when by and Byakuya would visit the redhead and discipline him. Soon Renji lost track of how long he had been locked up in the basement. The noble came each day with food for him and they would eat together. Since he was trapped in the basement he couldn’t do chores upstairs but Byakuya had found other use for his husband. In the past he had used the other as a punch bag but that was nothing compared to now. Every little thing that displeased the noble would be let out on the redhead. To make sure that no one would find Renji, the noble had a special bracelet made which blocked the redhead’s spiritual pressure. This also made it impossible for the younger man to fight his husband. 

Renji had tried to resist but in the end Byakuya got his way, as he always did, at the cost of some new bruises for the younger man. Renji soon found that his desire to fight, or even live, was as good as gone. During the days when the noble was at work he would have to do all the things Byakuya instructed him to before leaving the house. Byakuya had also gotten more cruel and creative when it came to punishments. He would sometimes tied up Renji, shove a toy inside him, put in on full speed and leave him there for the day. Later when he got home, Renji would be almost unconscious.

Days past and Renji grew more and more tired of living this way. When he woke up one morning, more sour then usual, he glanced around the room only to find it empty. He looked at the small clock next to the futon and saw that it was almost 3 am. He let out a sigh of relief and slowly got up to clean of all the blood on his body. Byakuya had been on a particularly bad mood when he got home last night. He had yelled something about it being his fault that some of the clan elders were upset with him. The noble had never been so harsh with his husband and the redhead had thought that he’d finally lost his mind. 

Renji had managed to get to the small bathroom to clean himself of and was just about done when he hear the door open. He hurried back to the bed, Byakuya tended to get angry if his “lover” wasn’t waiting for him when he came down. “Good afternoon husband” Renji said and bowed his head as the noble threw himself next to him. “Good? What’s so good about it? The head captain is just a grumpy old man who is an idiot that should mind his own business!!! It’s not my fault the division is full of incompetent bastereds!!!” the other yelled causing the redhead to shrug away, moving towards the other side of the futon. The noble quickly noticed this and in a flash he had forcefully grabbed Renji’s wrist and squeezed it as hard as he could.   
“Ah B-Byakuya, please stop. Please it hurts” the redhead pleaded up this only made the noble press even harder. “And where do you thing you’re going? You think you’re the one who decides when you can leave my side?!” Byakuya yelled as he slapped the other. The redhead fell back onto the bed. Luckily for him, the noble had used the hand that he had hurt Renji’s wrist to slap him. As he laid on the bed, he didn’t make any attempt to get up since he knew it would only make his situation worse. He looked over his shoulder and saw Byakuya walk over to the small dresser on the other side of the futon and bring out a thick leather belt. 

Seconds later he felt the cold air sweep over his body as Byakuya ripped of the blue kimono that the redhead was wearing, throwing it to the side, raising his arms arm and brought down the belt on his husband’s back with all the strength he could muster. He continued until his arm was staring to ache. Renji’s shivering body was now covered in sharp red marks that where sure to leave pretty bad bruises. The noble leaned over the other, grabbing onto his chin, making the redhead look at him. “Have you learned your lesson?” he said with a sly voice. Renji didn’t answer, he was too afraid. “WELL?!” the other suddenly yelled, letting go Renji’s chin only to grab onto his red lock, pulling him up so that he was now kneeling on the bed in front of the noble. “Y-yes husband” the redhead whispered. He fell back onto the bed when Byakuya let go of his hair. “Good boy” the noble said as he walked around to the other side of the bed, running his hand over the bruised body, making the man shiver even more then before.

The hand soon left Renji’s injured back. Had he left? The redhead carefully lifted his head to see where to other had gone but he soon found out. A gasp escaped his lips when he felt two fingers entering him. Byakuya was sitting on the other side of the bed, on hand busy raving his lower back and the other on his shoulder keeping him down on his side. This position made this even more painful since every time Byakuya made him flinch he would feel a chock of pain from his back. “P-Please Byakuya my back” he tried to the noble wouldn’t listen. He continued to thrust more fingers inside of him before harshly turning him over on his back. Renji couldn’t help but whimper when his bleeding back bit the bed. 

“Now what is this? Are you denying me again?” the noble said slamming down his hands on either side of his husbands head. The redhead staid completely still, just shaking his head slightly as he saw a twisted grind on the noble’s face as Byakuya draped Renji’s legs over his shoulders and thrusted into the smaller man. A sharp scream cut through the air. This made the noble quite annoyed as the redhead kept crying out in pain. A hard slap landed on Renji’s face as Byakuya stared to yell down at him. “SHUT UP! You’re ruining it. It’s you job as my husband to please me. You are nothing more than a slut, nothing more then a sex toy. I bet that’s the only reason you when with that brat in the first place. You just wanted another man to fuck you!” The noble kept verbally abuse him as his thrust began to speed up. The redhead remained silent for the rest of the act, tears running down his face and biting his lip so hard that blood was drained. 

Byakuya shot his seed deep within his husband who just looked to the side with an empty expression on his face, tears still running down his flushed face. A pale hand forcefully grabbed the redhead’s chin, turning his face up towards the panting noble. “Mine” he hissed and forced his tongue inside Renji’s mouth once more. The redhead was too tired and numb to protest, he just laid there starring up at the ceiling. Byakuya stood up and dressed himself and just as he was about to talked to his husband again, a loud knock caught both men’s attention. With a few quick movements had the noble tied Renji’s hands to the headboard and tied a rag over his mouth. “Just so you don’t get any ideas about calling for help” 

Byakuya flung the door open and was face by Ukitake and the brat. The longhaired captain gave the noble his usual warm smile while the orange haired man’s eyes looked like they were trying to kill him. “Captain Ukitake, Ichigo. What can I do for you?” he asked in his normal calm voice.   
“Sorry to bother you Byakuya but Ichigo insisted that I came with him to talk to you”. The noble crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.   
“Well, let’s hear what he has to say”. Ichigo gave the noble another glare before stepping forward.   
“I know it was you who took Renji from my apartment, Urahara confirmed it, and now I want you to let him go” Byakuya was ready for this statement but Ukitake wasn’t.   
“W-what are you taking about Ichigo?”  
“I’m talking about this prick abusing his so called husband!” the orange haired yelled this time. The white haired captain looked with big eyes from one to the other.   
“Is this true, Byakuya? Have you been hurting Renji?”. Byakuya took a deep breathe to calm himself so that he would rip the brat apart. “I don’t know what he’s talking about. Renji and I are quite happy as a matter of fact”. He knew the other captain would believe his word over Ichigo’s.  
“Is that so? Then why haven’t any of his friends seen him since Urahara’s party?” Ichigo threw back with voice that shook with anger.  
“If you must know, he has been sick and still is. I did not think that it would be good for him to be outside since it would most likely make his condition worse.”   
“Damn he good” Ichigo thought. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Ukitake’s warm hand on his shoulder.

“I know that you are worried about your friend Ichigo but this to take it too far” the thirteenth captain said with a sad smile.  
“Sorry to have bothered you Byakuya” he said and dragged the other with him.  
“But captain, Renji told me that Byakuya was hurting him.” The orange haired man tried.  
“If that’s true we need evidence Ichigo. You can’t just throw out those kind of accusations without making it look like you’re just trying to ruin the Kuchiki clan’s marriage” Ukitake said in a serious voice.   
“But please believe me.” There was a long pause before the captain spoke again.   
“If you can give me proof of that Byakuya has been hurting Renji, then you have my full support.”   
“Consider it done” Ichigo said and took of running.   
“Hold on Renji. I’m going to save you”

TBC


End file.
